mlp_gameloftfandomcom-20200222-history
Friends
Friends are an important aspect of gameplay. They are other people who also play the game, and they can be presented with a gift ( ) once every 24 hours, and they can be given a treasure chest (contains one ) once every 24 hours. Social Menu Friends are accessed via the Menu Scroll, under the "Social" button (two entwined golden horseshoes). When "Social" is tapped, a new screen appears showing the player all of their friends, the quantity of owned (top left), a menu with three tabs, and a green "Invited Players" button. Friends When viewing friends, the first two will always be Princess Celestia and Princess Cadance, then the order will be higher to lower level, highest VIP players listed first. Players have the option to gift individual friends by tapping on them and selecting the present icon, or to visit them to leave a present by tapping on the pony house icon. To save time and to be generous, players may select the "Gift All" option to send a gift to all friends. * Please note: Friends will be listed by their in-game name, not their code number. If you prefer to send treasure chests with others in an even exchange, be sure to provide your in-game name along with your code. There is no way to confirm who has sent you a treasure chest, however. For those players under the age of 13, the game automatically provides eight friends: Princess Celestia (level 50), Princess Cadance (level 40), Spike (level 30), Rainbow Dash (level 2), Pinkie Pie (level 20), Applejack (level 50), Fluttershy (level 30), and Rarity (level 30). They all have towns that can be visited, but the state of their towns does not match their reported level. Princess Cadance, Spike and Rainbow Dash's town layouts are the same. The social icon is colored pink and has only one horseshoe rather than two. Inbox If the Menu Scroll pops up a number, that may indicate the player has received some gifts or messages in their Inbox. The inbox to view these items is also accessed via the "Social" button. When viewing the "Social" menu, click the "Inbox" tab at left. A new screen appears showing various social activities in which the players's friends have participated. Hearts are received when friends have danced with the player or when friends have gifted the player. Additional messages that are not gifts include when a friend has surpassed the player's score in the Mine game, and if a friend sends a generic invitation to dance. Invitations to add a new friend also appear in the Inbox. Adding the person generates a heart reward. There is no real reason to ignore invitations. Invite friends The invitation to add a new friend is also accessed via the "Social" button. When viewing the "Social" menu, click the "Invite" tab at left. A new screen appears showing the player their own code ("My Code") with a text box above to "Add New Friend". Enter the other player's code here, then click Add. Once the other player accepts the invitation, their character's game name will appear in the "Friends" tab. Directory of Friends An online directory has been created to allow players to add their MLP codes to a list. In addition to codes, players provide their in-game Pony Name (ID) and answer simple questions about gifting and dancing. By joining the directory, players will increase their chances of making new friends, thus earning more hearts from social activities. Submitting your answers on the form will automatically populate the directory list (which is a Google Docs Spreadsheet). For those players who are seeking new friends to invite, the directory makes the list of codes easier to find, instead of having to scroll through pages of comments below or in other forums. Add your game information to the directory using this Google form: * Directory Form: Join the MLP Directory of Friend Codes! Use the directory to locate codes to invite new friends to your MLP social list. * Directory List: My Little Pony App Friend Codes Tips You can use the Data menu to sort the list by newest first, platform used, code number or pony name to find people more easily. If you need to edit your entry, either return to the form you filled out and update it (if you saved it when prompted), or email the editor of the Directory (see below). Please note that now most players can add friends from other platforms. You will be able to send them gifts and dance with them, but you may or may not be able to visit their towns and leave them treasure chests. Amazon Underground users, however, should sort the directory by platform used, since AU users can only friend other AU users. Highlight or select the entire spreadsheet (click empty box above the 1 and left of A), click Data, then Sort Range, check Data has header row, then sort by On What Platform..., then click Sort. If you find that you are unable to add many of the codes, mostly because of players with "different versions", reverse sort by timestamp to list the newest entries first. They will tend to be current players with updated games. Highlight or select the entire spreadsheet (click empty box above the 1 and left of A), click Data, then Sort Range, check Data has header row, then sort by Timestamp, choose Z->A, then click Sort. Frequently asked questions: * Where do I find my Friend Code? To locate your code, click the Scroll (at top right of your game screen), click on Social, then select Invite. * What is my in-game ID? Your in-game ID, or game name, can easily be found by looking at Leaderboard lists. If you enter the Equestria Girls mini-game, for example, your highest score is listed beside your game name. It generally appears as a two word name, like Blossom Cake. * What is my character icon or picture? Your character icon (which will be one of nine or so My Little Pony game characters like Spike, Princess Cadance, or Rarity) always appears next to your in-game ID on a Leaderboard. If your character isn't on the list, please email the Directory Keeper (see below), so it can be added to the list of options. * Why is my Friend Code listed as ###+E##, that's not what I entered in the form? Google sheets and forms have a bug that changes certain numbers or strings of characters into scientific E notation. If your ID is a long number, or if it is a bunch of numbers with only one letter E in the middle, the form will change it. If this happens, please add a single quote mark before your ID, or add in a space, or even add some dashes. Directory Contact If you have any problems with your Directory of Friend Codes entry, please email the Directory Keeper (editor) at mlpfrienddirectory@gmail.com with your issue. Category:Gameplay